Sly Cooper shorts
by shadowcoon256
Summary: Just random short adventures within the life of Sly Cooper. Whether it's the raccoon himself, his friends or Inspector Fox. I do not own any of the Sly Cooper characters all credit goes to Sucker punch and Sanzaru Inc. Thank you and enjoy.
1. Quick capture, quick escape

**When your an master thief you often get chased by the cops and for Sly there's one in particular miss Carmelita Montoya Fox. However the life of a master thief also has fair shares of good luck and bad luck, I've you get what you planned to get. Or you whined up in the big house.**

**Interpol jail cell**

Sly Cooper one of the most famous thief's of the world, slowly being dragged into a cell. The two Interpol officers then chucked him inside and prepared to shut the gate but Carmelita grabbed the cells door. "Allow me." The fox then slammed the door with a smile on her face. "Finally I captured Sly Cooper after all these years."

"Yeah gonna be really sad." The fox turned to the cell see the raccoon getting comfortable. "I mean who are you gonna chase around the world?"

"I'll find some scumbags, maybe I'll put them in with you Cooper so you have someone to talk too."

"My dear miss Fox your generosity knows no bound." Carmelita turned and walked out off the jail area sighing. _"The ironic thing is he's right. It was fun chasing him around the world." _

She realised what she was saying and shook the though away, moving straight to her desk. "Get a hold of yourself girl. You finally captured the infamous Sly Cooper, you should be happy yet I feel so..." She just then opened her desk and pulled out some postcards all sent by Sly to her. She gazed at then all but pulled out her favourite one which came from Blood back bay, she turned the card and read what it said.

* * *

_Hello my lovely Inspector Fox_

_Since you didn't turn up here I thought I just give you my thoughts and the little details including where were of to. After all you always seem to come to capture me and my gang when we take on the insane madmen of the world._

_And here's something from me to you._

_Your favourite thief _

_S.C._

* * *

The fox smiled and then unhooked then paperclip in the card looking the pictures that the gang took while at Blood back bay. She giggled to herself until she saw the chief walking towards her in which she placed the postcards back quickly.

"Ah miss Fox I'm glad your here I wanted to talked to you personally."

"What is it Chief?" The dog patted her shoulder with a smile as she reached out to grab a cigar. "Congratulations Fox you've being promoted." Carmelita face lit up with existent but then she turned to her desk reminding her of the cards that Sly gave her. "Is anything the matter Fox?"

"Um no sir, do you mind if I can talk to the prisoner. I promise I'll be careful." The chief nodded and then strolled of, the fox however felt a strange sick feeling in her gut as she walked towards Sly's cell.

"Well I knew you could take down a group of thugs with ease but I didn't know you where that quick. Have I got company?"

"Shut up Cooper I came to interrogate you." Sly smiled a devilish smile as he got up of the jail bed and walked to the edge of the cell. "So what do you want to know?"

"Where are the others?" Sly smiled and shook his head. "Sorry miss Fox but I wont talk no matter what you do or say." Carmelita then turned to the guard who where guarding the cell. "You two I want you to go and grab more officers. The prisoner will be moved to somewhere more secured."

"Right away mama." As the left the fox moved from the cell and to the door turning one last time but not saying a word only looking at the raccoon. Before Sly could make a smart comment he noticed her eyes moving up and down. He then looked down and saw a key laying on the floor putting a smile on the raccoons face. "I promise you Ringtail the next prison wont be as comfortable as this cell." She slammed the door and walked away whilst at the same time mentally punching herself.

_"I always knew you loved our long night chases miss Fox."_

Sly then walked to the edge of the cell and pretend to trip over so the security camera didn't see him grabbing the key. He then quickly grabbed the key and slowly made his way to the door resting against it, while at the same time using the key to unlock the cell door. The sound of the click gave Sly a tingling feeling as it meant freedom, he quickly opened the door and ran out only to see a ton of Interpol officers rooming about.

_"Great what do I do now?" _

Suddenly the raccoons luck change in an instant as an police officer ran into the toilet just around the corner from the him, a smiled lit on his face as he crept into the toilets and quickly knocking out the officer.

"Uh this uniform really smells like (sniff) Coffee, it really sticks. Reminds me I need a cup of coffee when I get back." Sly emerge from the toilets and made a dash for the door only to be stopped by a familiar voice.

"Officer may I have a word?" Sly took a deep breath and turned to see Carmelita walking towards him. "Yes miss Fox."

"I wanted to give you this." She handed a package to the raccoon ladled "S.C."

"It's a gift for a friend I needed to write to." Sly smiled and nodded. "I'll tell him you mean a lot to him." The fox smiled.

"Who said it was for a man, it could be for a woman." Sly chuckled and turned for the door, opening it. "Let's just say it's my." Sly removed his outfit and revealed himself as the thieving raccoon catching the whole office attaching. "Intuition miss Fox."

"COOPER!" Carmelita then drew her shock pistol and aimed at him, before she knew it the raccoon had slipped away. The chief then walked to her with an angry look. "Miss Fox how is it the thief manage to get away!?"

"I-I don't know sir? However that sentence wasn't good enough the dog filled with rage. "Forget that promotion and for the next month I'm putting you on desk duty!" The fox gritted her teeth but to her it was worth it only to chase the raccoon for another day, or to, or how long in her mind until she decide to try.

* * *

**That it for this small piece and I have to say I enjoyed it only doing something as simple as this. And there will be plenty more of these shorts so I hope you like them. Thanks for reading bye! **


	2. Rush of the moment

**A master thief always knows where to go and how to get there fast. Of course theirs moments in a thief's life that don't always go to plan and have to relie on a moment that not even the chaser can't ignore.**

**Paris**

Sly Cooper international master thief runs across the building tops of Paris while avoiding the shock blast which are fired by miss Carmelita Fox. Just as the racoon thought he could escape he ran to the edge of the building only to see a big drop, he didn't know if he should jump or not.

"Not so fast Ringtail!" Sly smiled and raised his hand slowly in the air but just as he turned he placed a finger around the cord connected to the paraglider in his backpack.

"Ah Inspector Fox it's nice to see you again after my last trip to America."

"Yes that reminds me I need the Heart of India back!"

"Sorry miss Fox but when a thief steals you have to catch the thief first."

"Well it's my lucky day then." Just as the fox walked to him Sly smiled, then pointed down to the nearby bank.

"You could cuff me now but don't you think you have other priorities to think about." Carmelita turned down to the bank seeing two robbers running inside, upon the two entering a loud bang came from inside. Carmelita gritted her teeth, Sly was right next too her and there were inersents that needed her help. Just as she turned to the raccoon he disappeared, she ran to the edge only to see him flying off using his paraglider. "COOPER!"

Enraged the fox turned and decided if she couldn't have the raccoon she could at least take it out on these crooks. She ran down the stairs as fast as she could until she made it onto the ground. She then crouched next to the van and began to quickly plan.

_"Ok theirs two of them, one has a gun so I'll take the one with gun out first then take the second out quickly." _

She then quickly jumped over the car and kicked the door open. "FREEZE!"

But she then noticed the bank was perfectly fine and the criminals where tired up on the floor. "Ok what's going on!?"

"Ah your the fox he talked about." Carmelita then looked at the mole behind the desk. "Who are you talking about?"

"Well these villains came in and shoot a gun. But then just as we were putting the money in the bag a raccoon, a turtle in a wheelchair, and a big pink hippo came in from the back door taking the two down with ease."

_"Cooper."_

"He then said. "Don't call the cops, an Inspector will be here any minute. Just give her time knowing her she'll be trying to think of a plan." He was such a lovely man of course I don't really remember this bank having a back entrance." Carmelita sighed and grabbed the two rats and called for backup.

_"Well Cooper you got away again, took down two criminals and made of with the money these scum would have gone off with."_

Just as the police cars pulled up the chief got out shaking the foxes hand.

"Outstanding Fox capturing these crooks as well as finding the Heart of India."

"But I." She looked up at the buildings seeing Sly waving to her, she smiled as she looked back at the dog. "Yes sir I wanted it to be a surprise but oh well."

Sly got of the roof and down to the van. "Ok Murray punch it."

"You got it!" The Cooper van made a quick get away while the police where busy.

"I just can't believe you gave cops the heart Sly. We could have sold it for a tone of coins!"

"Well Bentley I guess you can say Love makes you do stupid things." The van remind silent for a few minutes.

"You do realise you'll never be with her right." The raccoon smiled and arose from his seat.

"Well that's when your wrong my friend."

* * *

**Interpol HQ Paris, Carmelita's office**

Carmelita walked into her new office with glee.

"Finally I'm moving up in the world, even if it was Ringtail who helped me." She placed her items into her desk and then she saw the paper note on the side of the desk.

"Huh what's this?" She pulled the note from the side and opened it finding a small heart shaped gem inside. "I-is this the Heart of India?"

She then placed the gem inside her pocked and began reading the not.

* * *

_To my dearist Carmelita._

_By now you should have guessed that the gem contained within this note is the real Heart of India and the one I secretly gave to Interpol was a fake. Don't worry though it's a very convincing gemstone after all Bentley made it. _

_Anyway I wanted to congratulated you on you new office. No more hiding those postcard anymore right. _

_One last thing, I'm planning on going to Italy soon thought you might like to highjack us and make thing interesting._

_Hope to see you there._

_Yours truly _

_S.C._

* * *

Carmelita was about to rip the note up but she couldn't she quickly place the note inside her desk and took a deep breath.

"So you want me to highjack your little vacation Cooper well then I think I can do that." The fox grabbed her shock pistol and aimed at the door.

"Just wait until I get my hands on you Ringtail I'll!" In the moment of rage she pulled the trigger firing at the door and just as the chief opened the door causing his to get a shocking surprise. The dog quickly got up after the electrifying experience and gave the Fox an angry glare.

"Insp-ector F-oxs! My off-ice NOW!" Carmelita then dropped the weapon on the table and then walked down the hall. Mean while the sneaky raccoon quickly jumped into the room using the opened window above. He looked around until he found the note inside the foxes draw.

"Oh thank god." He pulled out a pen and scribbled out Italy and changed it to Germany.

"What can I say. I always wanted to know what schnitzel taste like." He quickly jumped up and climbed out of the room just in time as the fox walked in.

"Oh and thanks for hiding the note in a terrible place. At least I know where you'd hide your things." The fox angrily glared at him and quickly grabbed her shock pistol firing at him but missed.

"COOPERRRRR!

* * *

**Yay Sly got away again but when will his luck run out? Who knows but hopefully not just yet. Hope your all enjoying these cause I'm enjoying myself. Until next time bye.**


End file.
